Baby it's Cold Outside
by stephwritesstuff
Summary: A short story about Sam and Astrid moving into a suburban house, and what they do when a blizzard hits town… It takes place after Light but it doesn't really mention the FAYZ, it's mostly just Sastrid being Sastrid


**Side Note: I had a lot of fun writing a Sastrid story taking place in a normal world, so I may continue this if people like it *u***

Storms always made Jaws scared. He hid under Sam and Astrid's bed, tail between his legs, whole body shaking. Sam and Astrid were sitting on the bed, laughing.

"When do you think he'll crawl out?" Sam said, leaning over the edge to get a visual on their frightened German Shepard.

"Probably once the storm is over. When do you think Diana will get back?"

Sam hopped off the bed and looked out the window onto the suburban street below. Snow had filled the streets, and the blizzard was blowing strong winds, the falling snow moving through the air like a barrage of bullets. Sam turned back to his fiancé. "She's probably sleeping over Quinn's house at this point. The streets are covered."

Astrid smiled. "Baby, it's cold outside."

Sam walked back over to the bed and lay down over Astrid. He held her face gently with his hands on her cheeks and kissed her hard. "I guess we have the house to ourselves."

Astrid faked a yawn. "And man, am I tired. I think I'll just go to sleep early today, no point in staying up late..."

She tried to turn away from Sam but he grabbed her shoulders tightly. Sam leaned in close and traced his hand along the side of her body. "You sure? There's nothing..." He left his right hand patiently on her hip, rubbing his thumb against her silk pajama shorts, "else you'd want to do?"

Astrid leaned up to kiss him, just as Jaws jumped out from under the bed. Distracted, Astrid leaned up too fast and hit her head against Sam's forehead.

"OW!" Sam rolled over beside Astrid, rubbing his head. Jaws was sitting at the foot of the bed whimpering. Astrid scooped him up in her arms and sat back. The large dog cowered against her.

"Sorry, I forgot he was in here."

"Well there goes our romantic evening."

"Please, Sam. You were not going for romance. You just wanted to get some."

Sam laughed and rubbed his head again. "Shit this really hurts."

"Get some ice. I'll be here, consoling Jaws." Astrid looked down at their oversized puppy. "He thinks he's a lap dog."

"You treat him like he is." Sam smiled. Astrid smiled back. He waked down the steps, and Astrid leaned back against the bed frame, listening to the sound of the blizzard outside and the sound of Sam moving around downstairs. The walls were fairly thin in their new home, and she could hear everything clearly. Astrid wondered how much quieter it would be when Diana moved out next month, without her music blasting and television blaring constantly. As she stroked Jaws, he slowly stopped whimpering and settled down.

"I'm back." Sam stood at the doorframe with an ice pack and a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Sam placed the glasses on the bedside table. He uncorked the wine bottle and poured a gracious amount of the red liquor into both glasses. "Oh, I almost forgot." Sam reached into his plaid pajama pants. He pulled out a handful of dog treats. Jaws perked up at the scent, and he cautiously crawled over to Sam. He quickly devoured the food and retreated back to Astrid. "He loves you more," Sam sighed.

"Untrue."

"Completely true. He only comes near me for food."

"And back rubs," Astrid raised her eyebrows. Sam handed her the wine glass. She held it carefully with her open hand. Slowly, she raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip. "I like this brand. It's got a nice spritzig. Not as astringent as the last one you bought."

Sam leaned over Jaws and planted a kiss on Astrid's cheek. "I never know what you're talking about."

"I like it better that way. Keeps me mysterious."

"Astrid the Genius, my mysterious fiancé."

The storm grew louder outside. As the blizzard raged, the house creaked and moaned. Jaws barked frantically.

Astrid had to shout over his growls. "I can't get over it. _Fiancé_. We're getting married soon." She looked down to her left hand. The ring shimmered in the light. Although not as large as Lana's, the diamond was a beautiful cut. Diana and Sam had spent days trying to pick just the right one.

"I thought you knew about the proposal the whole time. I was afraid you'd laugh at me and point out the flaws in my plan as soon as I pulled out the ring."

Astrid smirked, "I had no clue! I thought you were dragging me to the beach so you could go surfing with Quinn."

Sam laughed. "Bros before hoes, that's my game."

"Oh Samuel, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet!" Astrid swooned jokingly, and the two collapsed in laughter. Jaws jumped out of Astrid's arms and settled down instead at the foot of the bed. Astrid looked around the room. The small suburban home was a big change from their apartment. Astrid had done her best furnishing it. She had read through every housekeeping magazine and scoured the Internet for decorating tips. Their bedroom looked like something out of a catalogue. The walls were painted a stark white, while the hardwood floor was covered by a sand-colored throw rug. Their bed, with a canopy frame, was covered in soft white blankets and as many white and sand colored throw pillows Astrid could find. All of the furniture was made with a rough beige wood, almost as if the sea had worn the whole room away. Astrid figured an ocean-themed bedroom was the least she could do, after she had dragged Sam away from the shore. Her pediatrics practice was finally open, and Sam had opened his restaurant. Who knew the man could cook? Quinn moved with them, partially for Diana and partially to help run the restaurant.

Astrid set her finished glass down on her bedside table, beside a book on neurology. "I think we're going to be okay," she said, mostly to herself.

"Hopefully the storm will blow out by tomorrow. I don't really understand how this whole blizzard thing works yet. Does the city come clean up the road? Do we have to clean up our driveway? Will the roof hold up okay?" Sam seemed frazzled. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for the rest of the night: sipping wine, talking, and listening to the blizzard outside. They were happy.


End file.
